Make Love to me
by Sheena-X-Zelos
Summary: [sequal to When the Demon is Vulnerable] Naruto and Gaara share their first time together. [oneshot] The feedback from the first fic was so great, I just had to finish this one for all you awesome reviwers out there! Thank all of you guys so much!


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything related. It all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. But you know, I wish I did own it all because then all of the stories I write would be true in the show lol.

S.Z.: Well this would be my fourth GaaXNaru fic and second in the full length category. This one is one of my favorites that I've written and hopefully, you guys will agree.

Make Love to me

Here he was in the village hidden in the leaves once again. He was here on Kage business once again but he was allowed there for one more night. What was a Kage to do?

He drifted the streets towards what he considered to be his home for that's what it felt like. He went up to the apartment door and knocked on it, and there, the angelic for answered…

"Hi Gaara…" said Naruto with a smile.

"Hi…" said Gaara in return.

Naruto silently invited him in and Gaara entered. Once Naruto had closed the door, the red head turned around and noticed that the blonde was looking at him. Their eyes met as the silence turned to passion. Naruto slowly walked over to Gaara, took the 15 year old's face in his hands, breathed in deeply and kissed him passionately all in one fluid movement. Naruto moved his arms around Gaara's neck and pulled back.

"Welcome home…" said the blonde.

"Glad to be back…"

It had been about two months since they had started seeing each other. Every week Gaara would make up some sort of excuse for Kage business to get to see his love. I say love because they're technically not lovers. They would spend hours in each other's presence just to hold onto each other's feelings; then they would sleep in the same bed just to be near each other, although the tension there was building.

"It's late…" said Naruto.

"Yeah…" replied Gaara.

There was something different about the feeling that night. There was a passionate tension in the air. They got ready for bed together as they snuck tiny kisses along the way. They went in the bedroom and got under the sheets as they lay down. The sheets were pulled up to their necks, as their shirtless forms lay serenely underneath. Naruto lifted his hand and stroked Gaara's cheek as he smiled and looked deeply into his eyes.

"I love you… so much…" he said as he left his hand on his love's face while stroking his cheek with his thumb. He then ran his hand back and started to play with his hair, while getting a little closer.

Gaara blinked his eyes slowly as he smirked. Naruto went a bit pink in the face as Gaara smirked at him like that, kind of like most times he did. Gaara got as close as possible while giving Naruto a delicate and tender kiss. He pulled back only about 5 millimeters away as he spoke in merely a whisper.

"I love you too… more than the world… more than myself… I love you, more than words can describe… and, I mean that…" After all of his time spent with Naruto, Gaara was comfortable in letting his true feelings show. Gaara could be as vulnerable that he wanted and he always trusted and knew that Naruto would protect him.

Naruto closed his eyes as he reached down with his other hand and grasped Gaara's hand and held it firmly. With that Gaara raised his hand and caressed from Naruto's shoulder and down his side and then behind his back. Naruto let go of the red head's hand and did the same thing. They were now completely locked together as their heads touched forehead to forehead. They could feel each other's breath getting heavier with time.

Now Gaara knew he was ready to "be" with Naruto he just wasn't quite sure how to say it. He could feel the blonde's warm body against him and the closeness and intimacy was too much, he wanted him in every way. The love and passion filled the room as it all leaked out into one simple statement…

"Make love to me…" said Gaara breathlessly while putting his hand in Naruto's hair and closing his eyes.

Naruto tried to process what he had heard and then his heart began to beat even faster than it already was. He loved Gaara more than anything in his life and what better to show his affection than to actually become lovers. He wanted to see Gaara, be with Gaara, and have Gaara's heart. He put his hand up and squeezed his shoulder. He looked at the red head with such great emotion that Gaara could actually feel his feelings penetrating him. The blonde leaned in gently, kissed his cheek and then whispered in his ear:

"Yes…"

Naruto rolled Gaara on his back and leaned over him. He looked at him, looking into his soul through his eyes. He could see everything and for the first time, he felt as if he knew every detail of this boy. Naruto was so comfortable there that he could have stayed there looking at him until morning. He was so handsome and he was so beautiful inside and out.

Gaara on the other hand was looking up at the gorgeous blonde. He looked into the cloudless blue eyes and watched him smile. He had the most reassuring smile that made him believe that he would be with him forever. He reached his hand up and caressed his cheek. He gently pushed his head down and kissed him deeply. So deeply that he felt he was going to be lost in it…

Gaara then took both his arms and locked them around the blonde. He pressed their bodies together all the while still kissing; the feeling between them became more and more passionate. Gaara could feel Naruto's solid torso pressed tightly against his. He stroked his hands all over the blonde's back and as Naruto moved his kisses to Gaara's neck, the red head clenched his hands into fists.

Gaara tilted his head back as the mark began to appear on the side of his neck. Naruto ran his fingers through the red locks of hair as he allowed his other hand trace the side of Gaara. The blonde's hand made it to the rim of Gaara's pants, but then he hesitated. He looked at Gaara deeply into his eyes.

"What…?" asked Gaara softly.

"Are you… do you…" Naruto was nervous and you could see it. Gaara just smiled and told him.

"Naruto… if you're too nervous to undress me then why are we even together…" he kissed him softly "I want you to see me… it's okay…" he finished while gently stroking Naruto's face.

With that, Naruto put his two legs in either side of Gaara and balanced in his knees. He looked down at Gaara with a hint of nervousness. Gaara put his hands on Naruto's hands that were shaking at the rim of the red head's pants. Naruto froze with the touch.

"I love you…" said Gaara.

With the help of Gaara's hands on top of his, Naruto slowly pulled down the black loosed fitting pants. Gaara's breath became heavier as his skin was being bared. Naruto pulled them ever so slowly all the way down to the red head's ankles. He pulled them off his feet and gently let it plop to the floor. He looked back up and saw the boxer clad boy with a face that looked exactly like he was longing for more. Naruto went back into his original position and looked down at his gonna be lover.

"Now… you're sure…"

Gaara stroked his love's face once again.

"Yes… but, you can take all the time you need… I'd wait for you forever…"

Gaara then moved his other hand and ran it over the blonde's bum. Naruto gave a small gasp at the contact.

"Could I…?" asked Gaara.

"Yeah…"

Gaara, in turn, began to pull down Naruto's pants to reveal the black clingy boxers underneath. The pants were completely removed and dropped somewhere on the floor. Naruto leaned in and kissed Gaara once again. The time had come for both of them to see all of each other. They were both on their knees in front of each other and had their hands on each other's hips, ready to bear themselves to the other…

When they both nodded at each other, they each, at the same time, removed the other's boxers. Once that was done, the boxers were discarded to somewhere on the floor.

They're now sweaty and panting bodies were locked with each other. Hands were tangled in hair and exploring places they never even knew the other had all as they kissed passionately and lovingly.

Their breaths became one as Gaara somehow ended up on Naruto's lap and he was clinging strongly to his blonde's back.

"pant Ahh… Naruto… I want you now…"

"Gaara do you want me to…"

"Yes…" Gaara smiled weakly but surely.

"Just cling to me if it hurts…"

Naruto began to enter the redhead. Gaara gave out a few grunts and pants and a scream here and there until Naruto had completely entered him. Gaara put his head up to look at Naruto. Naruto kissed Gaara's forehead tenderly.

"Don't cry Gaara… our love is enough to conquer any kind of pain…"

Gaara kissed Naruto's lips.

"I love you Naruto…"

Naruto began to move in and out of Gaara, hitting Gaara's special place with every thrust. Gaara let out deep moans in Naruto's ear every time the blonde would hit it. Naruto had also grasped Gaara's member in his hand and pumped it in time with the thrusts. Pleasure coming from every which way, Gaara was caught up in the ecstasy that was Naruto Uzumaki.

It was becoming harder to breath. Their feverous heart beats were one. The sweat dripped from their thrusting bodies as Naruto switched positions. Still thrusting in and out of Gaara, the redhead was always moaning out in pleasure until he couldn't take it anymore… he released into Naruto's hand with the loudest and deepest moan he had released all night. Gaara then tightened around Naruto and the redhead felt the blonde empty out inside of him and the feeling was one of a kind; amazing.

In the early daylight hours, the now-lovers were sifting in each other's arms. Feeling Naruto's body heat all around him as he woke up, Gaara snuggled closer to his love.

Naruto held the warmth of Gaara protectively in his arms. He was so happy that they had spent this together and finally shared what they had shared…

Naruto remembered the amazing words…

"_Make love to me…"_

They both fell asleep again, knowing that they would be sharing much more times like this together…

The End

S.Z.: This took forever to finish. But now that it is, what do you guys think? I hope you guys enjoyed it! Thanks for reading! XD XD!


End file.
